Of course, it is absolutely unreasonable to hope for this from current devices. Such conversions become possible, however, by means of an unprecedented device: A thermodynamic pendulum, adiabatic and isentropic by definition, simultaneously overloaded with heat and unloaded with work during the adiabatic expansion of gases.